


Pâtisseries Nocturnes

by ofstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: (Kacxa Week 2020 - Day 2: Late Night Adventures)Baking a cake without making a mess or waking someone up is hard.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Pâtisseries Nocturnes

(Slightly inspired by “Keith's Birthday” by saintsfan165@AO3)

It had taken him a moment after waking up to a loud noise to put all the pieces of what was happening and process the scene right in front of him given the absurdity of the situation. 

Of all the things he had seen traveling through space, Keith never could imagine the present situation ever happening.

His girlfriend was in the kitchen talking to someone in the middle of the night. His beautiful, tall and strong girlfriend that could not cook at all, was secretly in the kitchen with... Hunk?

They were cooking. In secret, through a video conference. He caught them in the act. And it was absolutely adorable. She looked really determined and focused, like it was a very complicated mission plan being brought into action, with confidence in her eyes, while carefully following Hulk’s instruction as he patiently talked her through it. Keith decided to stay hidden and watch them a little more, containing his giggles.

“Did you preheat the oven as I told you? Good, now slowly add the water into the mixture, and don’t stop mixing with the spoon….”

Keith laughed quietly, it was just too cute, but he could not contain a louder snort and that startled them up. Getting scared like they had just seen a ghost, video call Hunk and Acxa jumped, almost dropping the dough of the cake she was baking.

“Keith! No! You’re supposed to be asleep!” Acxa complained, covered in flour, after regaining her post-shock conscience.

He ignored the flour and pulled a red-faced Acxa into his arms, hugging her tight and giggling while kissing her head.

“I’m sorry baby, but you know I’m a light sleeper, right? Good evening, Hunk...or better, good morning.”

“Hi Keith, did you know you are living with a natural baker?”

“Oh, do I? Never knew you had it in you, Acxa!” He moved away to have a better look at her embarrassed, but very cute pouty face. She wanted to remain hiding in his neck though.

“Yeah...I just wanted to do something nice and different for us, you know? For you...Hunk said he would help me.”

“And I did! Now, Keith, if you excuse us, she must put that dough in the oven and finish baking the cake prior to breakfast time, like she planned to, before you woke up and ruined the surprise.”

Keith looked at him on the screen while struggling to let go of her and resisting the urge to just grab and shower her red embarrassed face with kisses in front of poor Hunk.

“I’m really sorry about ruining it...why don’t I just go shower and pretend I was still asleep this whole time?” And then after the cake is done why don’t you come here and visit us, Hunk? That way we don’t eat the cake entirely by ourselves…” 

Acxa laughed and untangled from his embrace, watching Keith leave for the bathroom. 

“And bring coffee, please? Keith’s coffee is awful!”


End file.
